What Destiney holds
by Nadeshiko -Nahari
Summary: when tea from Domino city is taken 500 years into the past, what does the future hold for the Yugioh and Inuyasha gang? work in progress please R&R. ideas wanted.
1. Chapter 1 A Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just like I don't own Yugioh.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Authors note: This is my actual first fan fiction. I started writing it  
before love and destiny. I don't know how good it is so please feel free to  
trash it if that's how you get your kicks. I only have to a certain point  
in the story then I drew a blank when I get to that part I would like your  
advice and ideas. br  
Always,br  
Shiko  
b  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*.* thoughts  
"."convo. br  
~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~  
It's another normal day for the short freshman of domino city high school,  
Yugi Motou and his friends Joey, Tristin, and Tea. They are all hanging out  
after class and as they walk home Yugi brings up the battle city tournament  
that had ended only a few weeks before.  
"It's hard to believe that the tournament was going on not to long ago. I'm  
so glad we finally defeated Merik. I was so afraid." Joey looks at Yugi.  
"I know what you mean, Yuge, I can't believe that freak tried to use me  
against you."  
"Well thanks to the bond of friendship we all hold, you and Yugi were able  
to stop him." Tea added.  
"I'm just glad Merik wasn't able to take Yami's power!" Yugi stated to the  
group.  
As they continued on their way, they talked about what to do over the  
weekend.  
"We can go to a movie"  
"Tristin, we've done that like three times already this week."  
"Well then what do you think we should do, tea!"  
"I have an idea."  
"Well what is it" all three of them look at Joey." we can go to the park  
and have a picnic."  
They all just kinda look at each other for a moment but then they all  
decide that it's actually one of Joey's best ideas.  
"Wow Joey. I have to give you credit, that's one of your best ideas this  
century." Tristin poked.  
"Shut up."  
"Wow nice come back Joey. I guess you ran out of things to say after you  
came up with the idea for the picnic huh?"  
"Not you too, Yugi" Yugi fidgets a bit and tries to hold back a blush. "I  
see how it is."  
The rest of the walk was in silence. Nobody knew what to say next and  
figured that it's best not to anger anybody. As each of them parted ways  
for the evening Yugi just thinks to himself of all the things he had been  
through because of the millennium puzzle and Yami. He can't help but to  
wonder what the future holds for him and his friends.  
"Grandpa, I'm home" He announces his presence and makes his way to  
his room.  
"Ah Yugi, how was school today"  
"Just like any other day. Oh and tomorrow we are going to have a picnic by  
the lake. You know the one in the woods?"  
"Oh that sounds like fun"  
"You can come with us if you want to, grandpa."  
"Its very tempting, but I'm afraid I can't. I have to stay and run the  
store. Maybe next time.  
"Alright then grandpa. I better head upstairs and get some sleep."  
Yugi heads up stairs to change into his pajamas (little purple footie  
pajamas with dark magicians on them) As he sorts threw his clothes, trying  
to decide what to wear tomorrow; he suddenly gets a bad feeling in the pit  
of his stomach.  
"Yami, something doesn't seem right, what could this mean?"  
"To tell you the truth, Yugi, I'm not sure. It might be nothing. Just hope  
for the best and keep your guard up. Something might happen."  
"Maybe I'm just paranoid"  
"I wouldn't doubt it considering all that's happened to us, though you  
still should keep your guard up."  
"I will, I hope nothing happens, I just want a normal life." Yugi says as  
he drifts off to sleep.  
"You and me both  
Yugi" says Yami in a whisper, "you and me both." 


	2. Authors note

**_Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh .Shiko and the others however are mine._**

_**Authors Note**_

**_I am sorry to all that it is taking me such a long time to update my stories. In truth I was waiting for reviews. They make me want to write. I have also been very busy lately. I hope to have new chapters to this story and all my others up really soon. For a while I couldn't get on because my internet had crashed. I think we had a bunch of viruses... anyway. Keep the reviews coming. The more I get the faster I update. Any criticism is welcome but I do not listen when people are rude. Any ideas are welcome as well. _**

_**Thanks,**_

_**Shiko**_


	3. Chapter 2 A picnic

Hey all of my loving and very very patient Fans… I know it has been a long time since I updated but I have been through a lot let me tell you… I actually lost all of my prewritten work so from this point on I will just write it as it comes… to tell you the truth it wasn't all very good anyway… Please let me know what you think and Like I said… I want ideas… I will work in many new characters and such based on my friends and you guys' ideas. Also some twists maybe…. Well on with the LONG LONG awaited chapter 2 to What Destiny Holds!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh OR Inu Gang. I wish I did cause then Yami would do my Bidding… he he and Fluffy as well.

Chapter 2

A Picnic

As Yugi Awoke the next morning, he stretched his arms and yawned as he looked at the alarm clock.

" OH No I'm going to be late! The others are probably there already!" He shouted as he jumped out of bed. "Why didn't my alarm go off!" He asked to no one imparticular but expected an answer anyway…

Yami yawned, " It did go off Yugi, You just hit the snooze button a million times…"

Yugi's Eyes widened at the realization. " You should have woken me up then!" He said to Yami as he pulled on his favorite pair of pants. He grabbed up a Grey sleeveless shirt and pulled it over his head.

" So sorry Yugi, I did not know I was to be your alarm clock." He stated as they headed down stairs.

"Grandpa I gonna use the phone then I'm leaving for the picnic."

"Okay Yugi. Call me if something happens." His grandpa said as he continued sweeping the floor of the Kame Game shop.

Yugi picked up the phone and Quickly dialed Joey's number. He waited as the phone rang…

Ring…. Ring… Ring….

"Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a grumble was heard from under a pillow as a hand snaked out and reached for the receiver next to the bed.

"Hell.. Hello?" a gruff voice asked

" Oh Joey not you too!" a voice yelled at the end of the phone.

"Yuge? Hey what's up man?"

" Obviously not you! Come on get up and get ready to go. You're running late. Remember the picnic?"

"OH YAAA….." Joey hit his head in realization.

"Just hurry up and get ready ill be at your house in a few minutes and we can walk over to Tea's house."

"Sure thing Yuge. But just one question… Why are you yelling at me to hurry up when you haven't even left your house yet?" He asked with a smirk.

Yugi Sweat dropped.. "Just hurry up and get ready!" He said as he hung up the phone. Joey chuckled and hung up his end and climbed out of bed.

Yugi ran out the door as he said goodbye to his grandpa. He raced over to Joey's place and stopped at his front door to catch his breath..

"I… huff… think….I… need more… exercise…!" He said as he stood up. Then he knocked on the door and waited for Joey.

A minute later Joey opens the door and steps out wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Ready Yuge?"

" Ya lets go already" Yugi says as the head down the block to tea's house.

Meanwhile at Tea's…

"Oh my god where are they?"

"Relax Tea! You know those two they are always late!" Tristen said as he leaned back into the couch.

" Oh like your one to talk!" Joey shouts as he walks through the front door, Yugi not too far behind.

"Umm Sorry were late tea… my alarm didn't go off…," Yugi says as he scratches his head.

"Oh no harm done Yugi… we figured you would be late so we took our time packing everything for the picnic!" she smiled. " Joey Grab the basket will ya!" She says as she grabs her bag of stuff.

"Yes ms bossy…" Joey grumbles as he lifts the basket.

Tristen snickers at him Just as a large bag was tossed at him this time it being Joey's turn to snicker..

"What's so funny?" Tristen shouts as they all start laughing.

"Lets go already" Yugi says and they all head out the door.

Meanwhile by the lake…

A dark cloaked figure stands before a crystal blue lake chanting something into the wind. As he continues his earie spell, the Sky around the lake turns dark and the winds pick up. The water suddenly becomes very choppy in the wind. No sooner than it started, does it stop. The dark figure turns around with a smirk upon his face and there he stands and waits shrouded by a dense fog…

Back with the Yugioh group,

" Hey Guys! I'm gonna run up a head and set up the blanket at the lake front!" Tea Shouted behind her as she ran ahead.

" Hey! Be careful tea!" Yugi shouts to her as she waves back at them.

"What is her hurry?" Joey wonders out loud.

"I have no Idea." Tristen says Then he turns to Yugi, "what I would like to know, however, is how you got out of carrying anything!" Tristen smirks at Yugi as a blush starts to rise on his face.

"Oh I know!" Joey says with an evil grin, "Yuge has a crush on Tea! And by the looks of it, She may be sweet on him as well!" Joey says to Tristen as Yugi turns a brighter shade of red. "G..G..Guys… That's not true!" He stumbles over his words as he continues his defense. "She just didn't spot me first." He finishes.

" Oh and I wonder how that could be!" Joey chuckled.

"Could it be because he's vertically challenged?" Tristen said in mock bewilderment.

"Hey! I am not short!" Yugi huffed. Before they could finish their little tirade, they were interrupted by a sharp noise.

"IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What in the world was that!" All three asked in unison.

"_Yugi… I think that was Tea's Scream!" _Yami pointed out as Yugi paled.

"You guys… That was tea!" Yugi said as they all started out in a run for the woods up ahead. They headed for the lake where they saw a big blue bag carelessly tossed on the ground with contents spilling out right next to a blanket. When they looked around they saw that they were in a clearing Just next to the lake and there at the center of the lake was a large gaping Hole hovering just above the surface of the water….

**All right guys I'm gonna leave this here for now. I would like some reviews and tips on this before I post the next chappie. It may take some time if I have to wait to long for those reviews…**


	4. Sorry Authors Note

-1Authors note: Well hello all … I am sooooo sorry for my very long absence from my stories. A lot has happened and I believe I owe you all an explaination… You see, I started writing my stories in high school and because life tends to move forward… I was forced to do so… so I ended up putting my stories on hold so I could study to graduate… then when I finally graduated, I was thrown into the working world as well as the wonderful world of relationships. I met my fiance and we moved out of my parents house and into our own… with semi disastrous results… and we moved again… back with my father for three months… then we moved again…. See a trend? Lol so my stories are lost in trasition somewhere and I have been searching for them. I hope to update all of my stories within the next two weeks so please bear with me… I may even have a new story to add to my list…

Yami: You better! I want to know what you have in store for all of us.

Kagome: Ya . And I am sure your fans do to!

Shiko: I already apologized to everyone sniffles I cant help that life happened! Writers block is to blame too!!!

Hiei: Stop with all of your pitiful excuses!

Shiko: … UMMMM where did you come from?

Hiei: How should I know? You are the brainless writer.

Shiko: Oh I remember now… He he And all you readers will remain confused till after I get things up and running again!! Aint that right guys

Yami: …

Kagome: sweat drops

Hiei: Hn…

Chao for now all!!!


End file.
